Doctor who The doctor's cloud
by Jack1191
Summary: The doctor is still trying to get over the losses of Amy and Rory But he suddenly meets A Young feisty girl that will help him get off his cloud and back to saving the universe. Including My oc. Set during the Snowmen. 11xClara. And I suck at summaries
1. The Doctor meets Clara

AN- This is my very first story, so please be Gentle with the reviews and on what you think i should do to improve

The Doctor aimlessly wondered the streets of Victorian London, Just hoping to pass away time, but he knew in himself, that he would eventually have to go back up to his cloud.

He Grimaced at the thought of the angel that took Amy, The brilliant Amelia Pond. But he knew from the start that the same thing would always happen.

That was when he ran into Clara, The girl or rather, the voice when he was in the asylum of the daleks, Again he Grimaced at the thought as her last words "Run you clever boy...And remember..." He started down towards the other side of the alleyway hoping to get away from the usual impression he makes when introducing himself. "Did you make this snowman?" Clara asked as she started to inspect the snowman. The Doctor slowly turned giving her a weak smile as he headed towards her and the snowman the seemingly built itself "Maybe it's snow that fell before, maybe it remembers how to make snowmen" He theorised before shaking the snow of his hand "Snow that remembers? That's silly" Clara said before turning to the Doctor "What's wrong with silly?" He asked "Nothing, i'm still talking to you aren't I?" She replied cheekily he carefully put the glasses he put on back into his breast pocket before turning to her "What's your name?" He asked before heading back a bit "Clara" She Replied before he turned again "Clara" He repeated before a glint of sadness appeared into his green eyes "You should definitely keep it!" He said before heading down the same alleyway he came.

Clara followed him "Oi! I thought we were jus' gettin' acquainted!" She said before the Doctor slowly turned with a sad smile playing on his lips "Those were the days..." He told her before heading back towards the Rose and Crown where she worked. "YA!" cried a voice and a whip could be heard as the carriage headed down the street. Suddenly she threw down a piece of material as she started running in the direction of the Doctor's carriage. "Was she nice?" A female voice could be heard "No doubt you made your usual impression" The voice sounded again as the Doctor sighed "No, no impression made at all, those days are over" He Grumpily replied "You can't help yourself! And it always begins with the same two words" She sounded again seeming somewhat smug The Doctor finally snapped "She doesn't even have the name; Doctor! WHAT two words?!" he finally snapped as the roof came tumbling down revealing an upside down Clara "Doctor? Doctor Who?"

AN2: Well that's it for Chapter 1! Doing this awkwardly as the Question mark or the forward-slash key doesn't work. Anyway next chapter I'm introducing my OC which i've developed for 5 years. Found the site 2 months ago, so i was a little shy to get started on stories. Anyway the story seems to be heading along the same script as the Original episode so next chapter will be very different to the episode. Remember keep the reviews friendly with advice on how to improve. It'll be very much appreciated.


	2. Introduction of Jack

The Doctor stood outside of the rocking coach, Conversing with Strax and eventually got fed up with the screams of protest coming from the coach. "OI! DOCTOR!" Clara screamed as the door finally opened. "Why did you follow me?" The Doctor asked as he sat down next to her in the coach 'Now i have to deal with another person who took an interest in me' He thought. Clara noticed Strax "What's that?" She asked with an obvious panic to her voice "Silence Boy!" Came the indiginant reply the Doctor just rolled his eyes "That's Strax; and as you can see he's easily confused!" He explained quickly Strax then let his confident look slip just for a second "Silence Girl! Sorry lad." He replied. "They're Sontarans clone warriors bred in legions by the millions" The Doctor again explained quickly and looked at Strax who glared at him "Sir! do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls! It is embarrassing." Came his reply. The Doctor just stared at him wondering if he could get anymore stupid "Just get Jack so he can work his magic and tell him that i want him to erase the past hour of this girls memory" He commanded Clara briefly wondered who this Jack character was until she heard the words "Erase" and "memory". Strax trailed off down the streets heading for nowhere in paticular.

"So," Clara started hoping to get some info out of the Doctor "Who is this Jack fellow eh?" She ended "A good friend of mine who helped me a while back" The Doctors almost inaudible reply came back "a level 12 telepath, a skilled user of Hyper energy" He listed Her face paled as he said telepath.

After what seemed like hours Strax came back with a teen who looked 18, with light brown hair brilliant sapphire eyes and fair skin. He walked up to the carriage and smiled sadly at what he was asked to do. He generally didn't like erasing people's memories but if it he had to for a friend then he would reluctantly do it.

He opened the door to the carriage as he climbed inside "Hello Doctor, it's been a while. I hope you're alright after the event with you-know-what" Jack stated with an almost melodic voice. Clara listened to the two as they talked 'He seems like an ok guy to me' she thought highly regarding his telepathic abilities "So i got told to come here to do the erasing memories thing..."He trailed off as he seemingly noticed something The Doctor was looking too. In the blanket of snow again like the same one they saw earlier was a rather sinister looking snowman with sharp fangs. Jack looked at the Doctor who looked back at Jack. "Hmm...I sense a level one telepathic field emenating from the snow. It seems it responds to the thoughts of people around it" Jack explained as if it was nothing they turned to look as another one appeared opposite them. The Doctor headed for the carriage, inside a shaky looking Clara resided. "They're mirroring something," Jack told the Doctor who quickly looked back at Clara "Are you thinking about the snowman?" He asked urgently as Clara looked at him dumbstruck "Yeah..." She answered he looked back at a newly appeared snowman "ha,ha wellll stop." He told her as a couple more shot up behind them "Clara stop thinking about the snowmen!" He told her with more ungency she stared at the newly appeared snowmen with growing fear "I-I Don't understand..." She managed to stutter out

They looked around at the snowmen which were rapidly growing in every direction "You're caught in their telepathic field," The Doctor started "Jack sensed it when he inspected the snowman and they're mirroring your thoughts!" He finished Jack ran up to them "Unless you can't find a way to melt them I'll have to go Cosmic!" Jack rapidly stated "No, that'll be a waste of hyper energy, Clara you have to picture them melted!" The Doctor told her in a urgent tone "Picture them melted Clara" He repeated Clara then closed her eyes doing what the Doctor told her to until she felt a cold splash of water cover her and she assumed Jack and the Doctor too "Very good! Very, very good!" The Doctor said in a cheery voice which clara assumed to be what he was like before he retired. "Now you know what to do if you find more of them" The Doctor Said smiling at her as she stared at Jack "Unless i forget" Clara stated in a matter of fact tone.

The Doctor stared at Jack for a good while before telling him to take her home.

Jack walked with her down the street "So," She started which made Jack turn to her "how did you come to know the Doctor?" She asked as he put his hand to his chin "Hmm...I don't know where to start. We were working together to prevent a paradox, A wound in time, in manhattan. But the Doctor ultimately at the end of the adventure suffered losses which tore his heart in two" He recounted sadly as Clara stared at him with this new info on the Doctor. "So where did he go then because he seemed adamant not to let me come with him." She replied to him. They continued down the alleyway "He went back to where he hides himself these days; his cloud" Jack told her before sighing.

When they got to her house she went in and Jack went down the alley at a rapid pace so she couldn't follow and then he Used his hyper energy to enter his cosmic form, flaming gold energy surrounded him with spike-like shoulder pads he flew out towards the moon.

AN- This is the introduction of my OC Jack Dawson he is a skilled Hyper energy user and he uses it to go to his cosmic form when used in a great bundle. Again go easy with the reviews because this is my first story.,


	3. Lost insperation

Okay, the reason why no parts have been uploaded recently is because i lost insperation for the story. I'll keep the story up but no more chapters will be added. I'll start working on a series with My OC Jack dawson, and the series will be mainly composed of doctor who crossovers.

Keep on rocking people!


End file.
